Encuentros casuales
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Uno nunca sabe lo que el destino depara... y que en una noche puede cambiar nuestra perspectiva de la vida y lo que nos une a ella...que tanto puede afectarnos encontrar a la persona correcta? que tanto nos cambia enamorarnos?...UA
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**ENCUENTROS CASUALES**

Capítulo 1

Era un día común y corriente en su vida, un día más de su típica rutina, salía del trabajo e iba en tren rumbo a su casa, donde vivía con su novia, la cual compartían apartamento hace tres años, su nombre era Hana y era una gran compañera, era excelente ama de casa y muy dulce, se conocieron en una fiesta y desde ahí comenzaron a salir,para al año de novios alquilar un lugar más grande juntos y convivir bajo el mismo techo...consideraba amarla...realmente lo creía, ya que el jamás estuvo enamorado y bueno suponía que esa conformidad y satisfacción que ella le generaba como compañera era lo que todas las personas llamaban amor, pues si era eso el podía considerarse enamorado de su novia...es más, pensaba pedirle matrimonio cuando hicieran los cuatro años en un par de meses, lo consideraba correcto...vivían juntos hace tiempo y se conocían ambos...o eso creía al menos...y bueno un hombre llega a una edad que debe sentar cabeza, y ella cumplía con todas las condiciones.

Ya en la estación de tren procedió a caminar hasta su vivienda, la cual estaba sola ahora debido a que su novia fue a visitar unos parientes en un pueblo cercano y no volvía en dos días. Pero independiente de eso, él no sabía que le pasaba días grises como esos...pero se sentía melancólico...un poco deprimido...solo tenía ganas de ir a un bar y tomar para olvidarse un poco de esa aburrida vida que llevaba, no tomaba casi nunca pero momentos así lo necesitaba, no entendía el motivo de esa sensación pero sentía un vacío grande como que algo le faltaba...algo no lo llenaba...y a pesar de tener a su familia, amigos y buenos compañeros de trabajo y una novia maravillosa no podía evitar sentirse así...solo...sentir esa soledad en su pecho, sentir como que nada de lo que tenía era suficiente, como que nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido...y dado toda esa melancolía que lo abarcaba fue que se decidió a entrar a ese bar, uno que cruzo hacía una cudra más o menos, el cual sin saber el motivo le generó un gran magnetismo a ingresar.

Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto regreso en sus pasos y se adentro a ese lugar, tenía buena presentación, pasaban música tranquila y amena, había algunas parejas bebiendo y pasando un rato agradable, otras en grupos de amigos y algún solitario en su misma posición; caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la barra aunque por dentro no paraba de preguntarse que hacía en ese lugar...

Se sentó en la barra y le pidió un whisky al mozo, si iba a tomar lo haría con todas la de la ley...quizás así olvidaría un poco esa amarga sensación que a veces lo abarcaba y ocupaba su pecho.

No llevaba ni medio contenido consumido que sintió como alguien entraba al lugar, y sin saber porque giró la cabeza para observar al nuevo visitante... pero al observar la figura femenina que ingresaba quedo prendado de ella...

Era una mujer sumamente bella...tenía un cuerpo espectacular, de cabello corto azulado y unos ojos chocolate sumamente hermosos, su piel era blanca y lucía delicada y suave cual porcelana, percibiéndose en su mirada y movimientos una mezcla exquisita de seducción e inocencia que era increíblemente cautivador. No supo porque pero su corazón al instante de verla comenzó a latir acelerado y sus nervios estaban presentes como pocas veces en su vida...estos aumentaron al ver a esa hermosa fémina sentarse en el banco a su lado pidiendo algo de tomar.

Era estúpido como se sentía...tenía hasta cierto temor de hablarle o que lo descubriera mirándola, no se consideraba todo un seductor pero estuvo con varias mujeres en su vida...y jamás sintió ese miedo a hacer el ridículo o ser rechazado...esa mujer le alteraba todos los estados sin saber el porque, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que moría por hablar con ella, tenía una presencia única, y liberaba una energía que se le hacía sumamente atrayente y reconfortarle.

La veía de reojo como tomaba su trago el cual por lo que vio era un martini seco, sus labios al borde de la copa se le hacían tan antojables...él jamás fue infiel...pero por ella no sabía si sería capaz de desperdiciar la oportunidad si se le presentaba por lo menos de hablar, tenía un magnetismo increíble...

Tan concentrado mirándola y controlando sus movimientos estaba que no sentía como el mozo lo llamaba una y otra vez para ofrecerle otro vaso ya que el suyo ya nada tenía, así que sus pedidos iban a saco roto... hasta que ella se percato de la situación y viéndolo directamente a sus azules ojos le dijo con una voz que solo pudo clasificar en el momento como melodiosa, y le generaron que su corazón diera un brinco y su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Disculpe...pero creo que le hablan...-dijo apuntando con un dedo el mozo que estaba levemente irritado.

-Ehh...-dijo desconcertado por lo que le decía y más que nada por el simple hecho de que le de atención, y al ver a que se refería se sonrojo por su distracción...lo sabía! hizo el ridículo...

-Gracias...-dijo haciendo un pequeño amague con su cabeza- disculpe...sí sírvame otro por favor-hablo dirigiéndose al mozo ahora, mientras el lo veía resignado y le servía de nuevo.

-Un día difícil supongo...-se aventuró a decir ella mientras él se puso a beber un trago.

-Por que lo dice?-le pregunto intentando no parecer demasiado interesando en tener su atención, aunque por dentro los nervios que sentía en el estómago eran insoportables.

-Por lo distraído que se veía no más...-dijo viéndolo fijamente mientras ingería un trago más de su copa.

-Ah...un poco sí...más bien diría que demasiado...mmm...aburrido...la rutina ya sabe...-dijo ahora con medio torso girando hacia ella.

-Si entiendo...por cierto me presento...Akane...mmm...dejémoslo en Akane T.-y sonrió...y el ante ese hecho sintió que el mundo se le detuvo en ese instante y que ingresaba a un lugar nuevo y diferente...esa mujer lo hipnotizo sin proponercelo de la forma más armoniosa que pudo ser.

-Ra-Ranma...Ranma Saotome...-dijo embobado con ella sin percatarse que él si dio su apellido.

-Un placer Ranma...bueno supongo que no te molesta si te acompaño por esta noche...-dijo observándolo detenidamente y considerando adorable como se sonrojaba cada vez que ella sonreía o lo veía de manera penetrante, y es que no podía evitarlo...esos místicos azules ojos le fascinaron...

-Igual...sería un honor que me acompañes...-dijo más compuesto de su letargo y sonrió más confiado.

Y así entre copa y copa se fueron conociendo, riendo, bromeando, y compartiendo aspectos de la vida en general, sintiéndose el ambiente cargado de una atracción muy fuerte y una tensión sexual palpable, pero había algo más y ellos aunque lo presentían no sabían que nombre darle, en su conversación se dieron cuenta lo similares que eran...y compatibles entre sí también, generándoles más afinidad y más deseos de conocer al otro, aunque sea por una noche.

-Dime Ranma...amas a Hana?-le pregunto observando su vaso para luego verlo fijamente.

Él la miro serio por unos segundos ante su pregunta, para luego responder con una sonrisa resignado.

-Sabes siempre creí que sí...pero...nunca estuve seguro...digo, no sé que se siente estar enamorado realmente...supongo que sí la amo-dijo al final sin verla mientras bebía el resto de ese vaso- pero ahora que me lo preguntas y lo analizo...esa duda es más grande.

Ella asintió levemente intentando comprender lo que le decía, y sin querer sonar demasiado entrometida le dijo.

-Sabes...mi madre decía que cuando te enamoras no necesitas preguntártelo...te das cuenta, que es un sentimiento tan grande y maravilloso que jamás lo pones en tela de juicio...es una sensación tan diferente y única que nuestra alma es capaz al instante de darse cuenta cuando encontramos la persona que nos corresponde amar...

Él la observó atentamente a su explicación sin poder evitar mirar como se movían esos rosados labios, o esos chocolates ojos de una profundidad de le cual el quería sumergirse... al final le respondió.

-Puede que tenga razón tu madre...quizás...no es ella...alguna vez te has enamorado Akane?-dijo viéndola ahora él fijamente y sin querer saber la respuesta realmente ya que ella jamás le dijo si tenía pareja.

-Mmmm...no...nunca reconocí ese sentimiento que te dije...cariño si sentí...pero no amor...-dijo terminando su trago y sintiendo él un alivio increíble-Ranma creo que me debo ir...no puedo beber más si quiero llegar consciente al hotel, mañana me vuelvo a mi ciudad y no quiero tener resaca...-dijo con humor ante un triste muchacho que no le agradó para nada que eso se terminara en ese momento.

-Te acompaño!-dijo de golpe al verla ponerse el abrigo, generando que lo viera unos instantes para luego ver nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa en sus facciones y asentir ante su propuesta para su satisfacción.

Se colocó su abrigo y dejando el dinero para lo que consumieron más la propina del mozo se retiraron del bar...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno les traigo una nueva idea, será un historia cortita de cuatro capítulos no más, la pienso actualizar seguido porque la tengo casi acabada...bueno ojala les guste, espero sus opiniones y gracias por leer!:)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**ENCUENTROS CASUALES**

Capítulo 2

Tomaron un taxi que los condujo al hotel en el que ella se hospedaba, y ya en el lugar él pago el taxi y se dispuso a bajar a su lado para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Pero Ranma el taxi ya se fue... en que te piensas ir?- pregunto al verlo irse.

-No te preocupes vivo cerca y me gusta caminar... así que aquí te quedas?- dijo viendo el elegante hotel.

-Si, pero mi trabajo se ocupa de los gastos... no yo... sabes fue muy agradable tu compañía... me gusto... mucho... gracias por todo- dijo amigable y viéndolo fijamente.

-No, gracias a ti Akane...- pronunció melancólico sin quitarle la vista y sintiéndose extraño y triste al ver como se acercaba con crueldad la hora de separase de ella.

Ella fue a sacar algo de su abrigo cayéndole los guantes al piso, y generando que ambos se agacharan a recogerlos, al agarrarlos los dos al mismo tiempo sus manos se tocaron generando en ambos una corriente eléctrica que los recorrió por cada fibra... se vieron a los ojos fijamente sin separar sus manos a medida que se paraban y perdiéndose en la profundidad de la mirada del otro quedando prendados de ella... ya enderezados los dos seguían en la misma situación mientras se veían los labios entreabiertos del que tenían enfrente sintiendo como sus alientos chocaban, la necesidad y el deseo se palpaba... y él frente a toda esa situación y esa ansiedad desbordante por conocer su sabor no lo soporto más... y tomándola de la cara la beso...la beso intensamente degustando sus labios, disfrutando su suavidad y el sabor que le daban... y su alma grito de felicidad al ver como ella no lo rechazaba, sino que correspondía sus movimientos mientras lo tomaba del cuello y él la tomaba ahora de la cintura, se empezaron a devorar los labios del otro con desesperación mientras acercaban más y más sus cuerpos estando ahora en mayor contacto... sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban como jamás lo hicieron antes y la sensación de plenitud que sentían era indomable, ya terminándose el beso se fueron separando suavemente... y al hacerlo del todo pero estando muy cerca aún abrieron los ojos viéndose de una forma única y suspirando a la vez por tantas sensaciones acumuladas y a la vez liberadas con ese simple hecho, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Ranma... no... esto no...- pero él no la dejo continuar colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-Akane no te atrevas a decir que no fue correcto... solo... solo olvidémonos del mundo por esta noche...- dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella y cerrando los ojos para aspirar fuerte y llenar sus fosa nasales con su dulce y adictivo aroma, luego volvió a abrirlos y observó como lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos terracota de una forma muy profunda sin emitir sonido, hasta que curvo delicadamente sus labios en una sonrisa asintiendo suavemente, para luego tomarle la mano e ingresar al edificio donde se quedaba...

Ya dentro del cuarto se besaban desesperados como si eso que estaba pasando lo estuvieran esperando por años, la pasión y deseo en sus movimientos era notoria, y mientras intercambiaban esencias y se embriagaban con el otro intentaban arrancarse la ropa...

Ya se encontraban en la cama desnudos con él sobre ella mientas besaba cada segmento de piel a su paso y acariciaba con una mezcla de rudeza y delicadeza increíble su blanca piel, la cual para su satisfacción era más suave y tersa de lo que imagino, sentía su alma gritar de dicha por lo que estaba por ocurrir, por estar por unirse con esa mujer que sea de donde sea que salió apareció para iluminarle su existencia.

Las caricias, los besos, los roces y los abrazos abundaron esa noche, se amaron como nunca amaron a alguien, sentían como se complementaban entre ellos y como sus cuerpos y sus almas se reconocían como si toda su vida esperaron por encontrarse, sus anatomías se amoldaban perfectamente, y sentir el aroma del otro era como un bálsamo a todo lo que su vida conllevaba, la culpa o arrepentimiento no cabía en esa habitación ni mucho menos en sus mentes o corazones, lo que compartieron juntos fue muy especial y único como para pensar o contemplar otra cosa, se sentían plenos, felices... amados...

Luego de unas horas donde liberaron todos sus deseos y los calmaron con sus cuerpos, dejándolos con una sensación de satisfacción infinita por el idilio que compartieron, ella ya sin más energías que entregar se termino durmiendo en su desnudo pecho mientras él la abrazaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba los cabellos estando ambos cubiertos hasta la cintura por una blanca sabana únicamente, mientras él la acariciaba la observaba dormida encima de él respirando tranquila sobre su piel y rozándola sutilmente con el vaivén de su respirar, la miraba maravillado y con una emoción inmensa de tener esa mujer entre sus brazos y sentirse al fin completo, al fin lleno, que después de tanto andar encontraba el camino correcto, se sentía pleno y feliz a su lado... y con esas sensaciones y una enorme sonrisa se quedo dormido embriagándose con su aroma y el calor con el que lo envolvía con su cuerpo.

El día se hizo presente, pero al ser un sábado los trabajadores en su mayoría no les preocupaba lo tarde que se hiciera, ese era el caso de Ranma que descansaba muy tranquilo entre las sábanas de la cama en la que sintió como era feliz en plenitud, empezó suavemente a abrir sus perlas azules y levemente oscurecidas del sueño, pero el frío y vacío que sintió a su lado no le agrado para nada, empezó a palpar con su mano a su costado para darse cuenta que realmente si estaba solo, para al segundo levantarse un poco exaltado y viendo a todos lados en esa habitación semi iluminada... y queriendo comprobar lo que era obvio la llamo en voz alta por si estaba en el baño, aunque ante la ausencia de sus pertenencias era lógica la respuesta que tendría...

Y así fue, solo silencio recibió al llamarla...giro su vista a la almohada de ella en la cual durmió a su lado descubriendo una nota que tomo un poco alterado y la leyó descubriendo lo pulida que era su caligrafía.

_Ranma:_

_Me levante temprano ya que mi tren salía a primera hora, puedes irte cuando gustes el hotel esta pago hasta mediodía, me encantó conocerte y pasar esa mágica noche a tu lado, fue única para mi al igual que tu, no dejes de perseguir tus sueños y de corazón deseo que encuentres el camino que te de felicidad. Aunque fue maravilloso lo que vivimos debemos seguir con nuestras vidas y arreglar lo que nos corresponda, jamás me olvidare de ti, llevarás un lugar muy especial en mi pecho, quizás la vida algún día nos vuelva a cruzar pero eso se lo dejaremos al destino... te deseo mucha dicha y ojala consigas lo que buscas...gracias por hacerme sentir amada como nunca antes..._

_Akane T._

Al terminar de leerla y ver nuevamente lo sola que estaba la habitación un nudo se le formo en la garganta al darse cuenta que ella ya no estaba realmente y que no la volvería a ver, lo había abandonado al igual que a su pobre corazón... porque reconoció que su madre tenía razón... uno se da cuenta cuando esta enamorado, y aunque suene absurdo él esa noche se enamoro perdidamente de ella... de Akane... ni su apellido sabía... pero ni le importaba, el sentía que la conocía a la perfección, que la amaba con profundidad, que era ella la que lo complementaba y cubría ese vacío en su pecho, que era la que hacía que se sintiera vivo...pero eso ya no tenía razón de ser...ya que lo dejo, lo abandono con todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones recién descubiertas sin provecho alguno, sin poder expresar como su ser deseaba todo ese amor que floreció de golpe en su pecho como si se hubieran roto las cadenas que lo apresaban y deseaba salir corriendo y gritando lo feliz que era... pero que volvía lamentablemente a su encierro sin poder liberar todo ese éxtasis...

Leyó como diez veces las nota que le dejo, sintiéndose cada vez más solo de nuevo a medida que los segundos corrían, suspiro fuerte aun sentado desnudo en la cama mientras veía el papel ese como un tesoro, como su único recuerdo de ella.

-Como hago para encontrar mi camino hacía la felicidad si huyes Akane... no vez que tu eres ese camino...- y con ese vacío en su pecho y una inmensa angustia en él se dispuso a vestirse y retirarse de esa habitación...de ese lugar donde aprendió lo que es el amor, que se siente estar enamorado... y donde estaba aprendiendo también a sufrir por ello...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi de esta historia, ojala les haya gustado, se que empezó muy arriba y termino muy abajo... la vida es un sube y baja y Ranma esta descubriendo que se siente eso en el campo del amor...pero no los voy a tener mucho rato en esperas a que pasará, gracias a todos por leer y seguir este fic, reviews?:)

Xandryx: Amiga!que bueno que te guste la idea de esta corta historia, ojala te haya gustado el capi aunque finalizo un poco tristón, nos leemos cuídate un abrazo y gracias por comentar y apoyarme en todas mis locas ideas!:D

Ranma-K: Hola!ay muchas gracias por tu apoyo!:D, me deja re feliz que me apoyes en cada trabajo que tengo!gracias!ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos un abrazo!

Akarly: Hola!ay me alegra que te haya gustado!si sus almas se encontraron y se reconocieron pero lamentablemente no todo es facil... veamos que sucede, gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!:), un abrazo y un beso!

Asv: Amiga!como estas? ay muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta nueva idea!:D, si lo se es cortita... pero no te preocupes al terminar esta arrancaré otra que será más larga,jeje, y ya tengo dos más maquinando pero me voy a poner un freno por que no puedo con tantos fic sino... y me gusta cumplir con las fechas...hasta que no acabe uno no arranco otro...bueno pues como verás paso algo si en ese hotel...bueno más que algo paso de todo...jeje, pero pobrecito a mi Ranmita lo deje solito...bueno ya veremos que pasara con su enamorado corazón, nos leemos amiga un beso y un abrazo!cuídate!

Bry: Amiga!todo lindo? ay que bueno que te guste la historia! gracias por el apoyo!:D, pues la verdad que esas palabras que escribiste le vienen como anillo al dedo a esta historia... son tal cual... bueno ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos un beso cuídate!

Dilana Li: Hola amiga! ay que bueno que te gustara me dejar re contenta!pues veamos como se dan las cosas con estos tercos y enamorados corazones... pobrecito mi Ranmita lo deje solito... pero bueno no hay amor más dulce que disfrutar luego de una amarga espera...ojala te guste el capi!gracias por el apoyo eres un sol!un beso grande y un fuerte abrazo!(Ah!si no me equivoco mañana cumple su primer añito tu hijo!:3 ojala lo pases lindo y mándale mis felicidades y un beso de mi parte;), cuídate hermosa un beso!)

Nancyricoleon: Hola!si se que aveces la vida no lleva por caminos a los que no le encontramos el sentido... gracias por el apoyo y ojala te guste el capi!:)un abrazo!

Sakurita Saotome: Hola!ay muchas gracias por escribir!:), la verdad me dejas re feliz y flotando en una nube con tus palabras...jeje, yo le pongo el mayor esfuerzo para que la cosa salga prolija y coherente y así entretenerlos un rato...me deja re contenta que eso llegue a ustedes y hasta les pique el bichito de la intriga, es todo un logro para mi, no te preocupes por los reviews aunque amo me encanta y me fascina que me dejen, el hecho de que sigan nomas mis locas ideas me deja feliz!cuando puedas me dejas uno y yo feliz te lo respondo :D, bueno gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y por seguir esta nueva y breve idea que tengo!te mando un abrazo y un beso desde aca!:)

Akaneyamileth17: Hola!gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!ojala te guste el capi!:), nos leemos besos!

Bueno eso sería todo por hoy...el viernes les tendré un nuevo capi de esta historia y de 'Atrevida', hasta la próxima!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**ENCUENTROS CASUALES**

Capítulo 3

Se retiro a paso tranquilo del hotel, con su mente perdida en los gratos recuerdos que ella le proporciono con sus risas, sus palabras, sus consejos, su voz... su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus gemidos, su aroma...cada cosa, cada detalle estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, su corazón y su piel...sabía que jamás la olvidaría, pero debía seguir con su vida... el pidió una noche... y fue lo que ella le dio, y le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso, porque aunque sea por unas horas supo lo que es ser feliz, supo lo que es estar enamorado, para él Akane siempre representaría eso...la mujer que le enseñó a amar, le enseñó lo pleno que se siente... la mujer que se convirtió en su primer amor, y presentía que sería el único.

Llegó a su apartamento con ánimos de nada, al ingresar vio hacía el mueble de la sala y vio el portaretrato con una foto de él y Hana abrazados, se acercó hasta ahí y la tomo con una mano viéndola fijamente, para luego decir lastimero.

-No se que pensar... ya se que no es amor lo que siento por ti Hana... que debo hacer con lo nuestro?... lo siento... pero no te amo...- y largando un gran suspiro volvió a colocar la foto en el mueble solo que boca abajo sin poderse apreciar la fotografía, ya que para él solo representaba algo falso en su vida, un autoengaño...

Se recostó en su cama y saco el papel que le dejo, leyéndolo nuevamente y sin dejar de recordar la intensa noche que le toco vivir y todas las sensaciones que experimento a su lado; luego de un rato de estar así concluyo triste.

-Esta bien Akane... seguiré con mi vida... pero por más loco y ridículo que suene... te amo...- y dándole un suave beso al papel lo guardo en lo más profundo de su cajón, donde no lo encontrara su novia.

Las horas... los días... las semanas... y los meses, siguieron su curso, pero él ya no fue el mismo...

Su relación siguió en curso por un tiempo pero la notaba tan vacía y superficial... los besos no sabían a nada, las caricias no le generaban ni cosquillas, no la extrañaba, y ni hacerle el amor le generaba satisfacción alguna, hasta se sentía una basura al hacerlo porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella cuando se lo hacía... pero es que como haces para intentar amar a una mujer cuando tu corazón fue robado por otra? hasta los te amo de ella le sonaban huecos, sin sentimiento, es que Akane le dio más con una sonrisa que lo que ella le daba con esas palabras...sentía que no encajaban y su estado de irritación crecía día con día... fue por eso que cuando ella le pidió terminar la relación por su falta de interés el no movió un dedo por impedirlo, solo se limitó a escucharla, disculparse por su cambio y desearle una feliz vida y que encuentre al hombre correcto, es que él ya no era ese hombre...él ya no servía para acompañarla como pareja...él la quería a ella... él añoraba con ella...era a Akane la mujer que el extrañaba, que soñaba, con la que creía y quería hacer el amor, ella se instalo en su pecho y lo abarcó a una velocidad inigualable que ya nada tenía sentido para él...

Su vida se convirtió en una rutina sin sentido, trabajaba y se ocupaba de su físico, ya que siempre le gusto el deporte, salía con amigos de vez en cuando, y tenía algún encuentro clandestino con alguna mujer de una noche, pero solo cuando bebía de más por recordarle la bebida su sabor y sus caricias, que se terminaba acostando con alguna tipa de pasada y soñaba que era a ella a la que amaba...hasta la nombraba en algunas ocasiones cuando su concentración en visualizarla era mucha, generando en su acompañante algunos conflictos, pero él más que las disculpas y proceder a vestirse e irse no hacía...alguna otra era más comprensiva y lo dejaba seguir, pero al terminar el resultado para él era el mismo... soledad...la más pura y triste soledad de saber que no la tenía a su lado.

Intentó buscarla...pero fue inútil... él único dato que tenía de ella era el hotel donde se hospedó, pero al ser la reserva a nombre de su empresa no pudo saber nada de ella,además que él hotel no se dispuso a dar información por más que insistió y quiso hasta sobornar al de la recepción... solo termino siendo corrido... no sabía ni de que ciudad era ni donde es que trabajaba, así que sus posibilidades de encontrarla eran nulas...debería hacer como dijo ella dejárselo al destino? o seguir con su vida e intentar olvidarla?... pero como haría eso si era ella la que ocupaba su mente y su corazón día con día? tantas dudas tenía...y tan pocas eran las respuestas, pero no podía seguir así... terminaría loco... le haría caso, seguiría con su vida, dejando la amorosa en quietud, y si la vida o el destino quería que la tuviera a su lado pues así sería...

Y aunque intentaba pensarla menos se le complicaba, además que casi todas las noches en sueños lo asaltaba, aunque mientras ocurría era feliz por tenerla de nuevo a su lado al despertar sufría por ver que nuevamente era un sueño, y comprobar lo solo que estaba; otras veces visitaba el bar en el que la conoció y se quedaba un par de horas bebiendo un poco o tomando bebidas sin alcohol, por si ocurría el milagro y la volvía a ver pasar por esa puerta, pero hasta el momento no se daba su suerte, y a medida que corrían los días sentía su añoranza crecer, por más que a veces intentaba no pensarla y aceptar la realidad...

Así el tiempo siguió su curso y ya hacía dos años desde que la conoció, su frecuencia por el bar no era la misma pero cada tanto iba guardando la misma esperanza.

Esa tarde fue más temprano de lo usual ya que salió antes del trabajo, estaba bebiendo un martini seco ya que esa bebida era la que mas lo hacía recordarla, ya que con ella la conoció y le dedico su primer mirada, estaba terminando su trago cuando se acercó el mozo que recién se incorporaba a su rutina de trabajo con el cual había hecho cierta amistad debido a la frecuencia con la que iba.

-Ranma...te veo más temprano por aquí...algo especial?

-Que tal Ryoga...no nada realmente, es más ya me retiraba estoy algo cansado...-decía mientras sacaba dinero para pagar lo que consumió.

-Espera, hace dos noches una joven pregunto por ti, hasta te dejo su número...vaya que tienes éxito con las mujeres amigo! ya van unas cuantas que me preguntas por vos en el tiempo que te conozco...-dijo jocoso ante un Ranma desinteresado.

-Sabes que no me interesan...-dijo colocándose el abrigo.

-Si lo se...pero esta era muy linda...como se llamaba?...espérame aquí que lo anotó en un papel!-dijo al recordar ese detalle y se retiro a buscarlo.

-No Ryoga ya me voy!...-dijo intentando detenerlo ya que no le interesaba alguna loca que quisiera estar a su lado por una noche o por más, le daba igual realmente, pero bueno quiso esperarlo para no ser descotes, pero en eso estaba cuando sintió su teléfono sonar.

-Hola...ah señor Tatsuba, ocurrió algo?... eeemmm no, no estoy ocupado, paso algo en el trabajo?...algo importante?...ahora quiere que vaya?...si jefe enseguida voy para ahí!...adiós!-y colgó la llamada.

-Ryoga me voy tengo cosas del trabajo!nos vemos!-grito desde la barra procediendo a retirarse, pero al segundo de cruzar la puerta y encontrarse ya en el exterior se asoma su amigo con la información.

-Aquí esta Ranma!...umg?...donde se metió?-se preguntaba confuso al no verlo por ningún lado con el papel en la mano.

-Te grito que tenías cosas que hacer desde la barra y se despidió...-dijo su compañero de trabajo que si lo llego a sentir.

-Bueno una lástima...esta si era bonita...-dijo para sí con pesar viendo el papel donde dejo escrito su teléfono- Akane T... hasta el nombre era lindo, en fin de seguro no le interesaba...-y sin darle más importancia tiro el papel a la basura.

Él caminaba acelerado hacía el trabajo, por lo que dijo su jefe era importante, y era raro que lo llamaran luego de él retirarse, luego de tomarse el tren a los treinta minutos estaba en su trabajo de nuevo.

-Señor Tatsuba para que me necesita?-preguntó ya dentro de su oficina, su jefe era un hombre medio calvo y regordete pero muy buena gente para su suerte.

-Saotome, te tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar...te ascenderé! pero deberás cubrir el puesto en Kumamoto...-vio como lo miraba con los ojos grandes de sorpresa así que ante su silencio decidió proseguir-...claro que nos ocuparemos de tu casa, será un apartamento cerca del trabajo y el sueldo será casi del doble...una oferta imperdible...nada mejor para cambiar los aires...que opinas? es sin compromiso...mira aquí están las condiciones, tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo.

-Kumamoto dice?...-preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí! Kumamoto muchacho...una hermosa ciudad, eres mi empleado mejor capacitado, y bueno eres mi primera opción, claro que si no la quieres puedes rechazarla aunque sería una injusticia...-dijo intentando convencerlo.

-Es que no sé...es muy lejos...-dijo inseguro, aunque la oferta era tentadora, y agarrando los papeles que le ofrecía se dispuso a leerlos, haciendo la oferta mucho más tentadora aún al contemplar todas los costos y beneficios.

-Lo sé...pero por como te darás cuenta es una oferta única en tu vida ...

Se levantó de la silla con los apeles en mano y le dijo a su jefe.

-Déjeme pensarlo...-pidió viéndolo con cierto grado de inseguridad.

-Esta bien! esta bien!... piénsalo tranquilo y me das mañana tu respuesta- y se dispuso a despedirse de él.

Se dio al vuelta para retirarse girando por su mente la duda...

"Realmente es una excelente oportunidad, nada me ata a estar aquí en Tokio... solo... ella... si me voy... pero que sentido tiene? hace dos años no se nada de ella y solo fue una noche... ya debo dejar de ante ponerla en mis cosas", y con una nueva decisión en mente se giro ante su jefe y dijo seguro.

-Señor Tatsuba no tengo nada que pensar...acepto el trabajo.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capi...ojala les guste, se que fue un poco triste quizas el capi pero bueno les prometo que para el próximo mejora la situación...gracias por leer y seguir la historia, reviews?:)

Nancyricoleon: Hola!ay son un amor!claro que si!:), si se que es triste y en este capi no le fue mejor pero mejorara, ojala te guste! bueno nancy que pases lindo!hasta la próxima!besos!

Ranma K: Bueno gracias por comentar!claro que me dejan feliz!:), ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos saludos!

Xandryx: Hola amiga! ay si lo se pobrecito... lo hago sufrir... pero bueno no hay amor más dulce que el que soporta una amarga espera... ojala te guste el capi, se que Akane es un tanto misteriosa quizas pero no es por nada en particular, solo fue un desconocido que conoció en un bar y con el que paso la noche por las cosas que le genero... pero debía seguir con su vida además que para ella es un hombre con pareja y no olvides que le dijo creer amarla...bueno ya veremos como se desenvuelve la cosa, solo queda un capi, es una historia cortita,gracias de corazón por seguirme en cada proyecto y apoyarme!me despido amiga que pases lindo un beso y un abrazo!

Asv y Kubuii: Gracias a ambos por la invitación a seguir esa historia, esta muy buena si la leí hace un tiempo ya es más hasta esta en mi lista de favoritas en mi perfil, y no es que no me interese o no me crea capas de seguirla, pero no lo considero necesario ya que esa historia no esta olvidada...se que la escritora demora en actualizarla pero bueno como dice su perfil ella aunque demora promete no abandonarla, su ultima actualizacion fue de este año(se que fue hace mucho pero bueno...) el hecho es que no puedo tomar una historia que no esta abandonada, así que lamentablemente no les voy a poder cumplir ese pedido...además que antes de seguir un fic ajeno debo pedir permiso al dueño de él, y además que generaría un cambio brutal en los seguidores ya que la historia aunque le seguiría el hilo tendía una redacción diferente...bueno capaz que ustedes piensan que mejor que nada es... no se... pero el hecho es que si alguna vez me dispongo a hacerlo con algún fic de otro escritor (sería por pedido de la gente claro)que quedo inconcluso debo tener la autorización porque sino sería como robar algo...jeje, no se me pongo en su lugar y no estaría bueno sino no?...pero les agradezco que me consideren para eso!:D, tengan paciencia que se que ella tarde o temprano nos regalará otro capi de esa linda y prometedora historia!

Kubuii: Bueno gracias por comentar!:) si se que actualizo rápido, uno de los motivos se debe a que la facultad me tiene en un semestre muy tranquilo(así que aprovechenmen..jeje) y otra a que cuando estoy inspirada me pongo a escribir como loca,jaja, en fin por ahora estoy con mucho tiempo disponible así que lo aprovecho en escribir entre otras cosas...aunque se que no será así siempre...:(...los estoy malcriando...jeje, bueno me alegra que te gustara el fic!ojala te guste también este capi, te vuelvo a agradecer por tu invitación aunque fue muy interesante no puedo hacerla,pero bueno igual tengo mucho trabajo por mi cuneta ya...XD, ah! y gracias por apoyarme en mis otros trabajos:), ojala te gusten! un saludo y cuídate!

Akarly:Hola! ay si se que al pobre Ranma lo hago pasarla mal... pero bueno no significa que Akane lo pase bien, solo que este fic es con la perspectiva de Ranma así que todo lo que se relaciona con ella queda en misterio, pues si amiga con Hana la cosa no camino lógicamente, pero el hecho de buscarla aunque lo intento no tuvo suerte...encima ahora que ella reaparece el se va...ay ya veremos que pasa... ojala te guste el capi aunque es un poco triste...el próximo ya será el último pero prometo que será más lindo, bueno un saludo gracias por comentar!:), un beso cuídate!

Dilana Li: Amiga!y como lo pasaste ayer con tu nene?ojala que lindo :), pues si pobrecito lo deje solito...ay se que lo hago sufrir en este capi pero bueno no lo tendré sufriendo eternamente, ya veremos que pasa con esos dos... gracias por comentar!:D un beso amiga que pases lindo cuídate te mando un abrazo!:)

Bry: Ay que decirte... pues si es difícil... el conoció el cielo por un corto tiempo para luego volver a su infierno y cumplir su condena...pero no hay mal que dure cien años, y como e dicho ya no hay amor más dulce que aquel que sufre una amarga espera...ojala te guste el capi amiga!gracias por comentar!:)un beso no leemos!

Asv: Amiga!todo lindo? ojala que si...pues si están separados y por un tiempo... pues tu sabes que yo soy una romántica empedernida sin cura no? y si no era así pues ahora lo sabes,jeje, así que jamas de los jamases podría hace que estuvieran para siempre sin el otro así que no te preocupes que aunque este capi fue muy triste sobretodo para Ranma, ya que el fic trata de su perspectiva, no terminare la historia por ese rumbo, con respecto a que Akane no de su apellido lo hice básicamente porque para ella Ranma en un principio era un desconocido que conoció una noche en un bar, y bueno es normal que la gente no de su nombre completo o hasta de otro, y bueno luego se dieron más cosas entre ellos pero ella no revelo al final su identidad, además que no aporto información específica de su vida, repito era un desconocido de una noche de bar, no había necesidad...además que el misterio da un toque de sensualidad en las personas...en fin, además esa falta de información también era necesario para que Ranma no tenga de donde buscarla...ya que la base de este fic es ese, una noche...una bar...una desconocida...un encuentro pasional...descubre su otra mitad pero no es el momento para disfrutarlo...el tiempo pasa generando que su corazón llore en silencio porque la necesita...hasta que el destino los vuelve a unir...en fin es por eso que el fic es dramático...jeje si hago que la encuentre enseguida pierde la esencia, ojala no estés muy desconforme con mis fundamentos amiga,:), y bueno ella lo dejo porque el le confeso estar en pareja y supuestamente enamorado de ella... eso más que debía irse de Tokio y vovler a su vida la empujo a irse aunque si haya significado algo importante...bueno el hecho es que al pobrecito de nuestro amor platónico lo hago sufrir si pero no será por siempre y para siempre...tendrá su recompensa y te repito una frase que ya dije...no hay amor más dulce que aquel que paso por una amarga espera...bueno amigui gracias por comentar y seguir cada loca idea de esta mente,jeje, queda un capi no mas,ah! y gracias de nuevo por tu consideración con respecto a la otra historia!te adoro bueno ahora si me despido!un abrazo y un beso grande!cuídate!

Rosa Palaciosturquesa: Hola! ay bueno muchas gracias...eso me hizo recordar que no me animaba a lanzarme a escribir porque para mi perspectiva no tenía ni imaginación ni nada interesante que proponer...me alegra saber que para algunos yo estoy equivocada... la verdad me sorprende todo lo que he escrito en dos meses..jamás lo espere... pero las ideas me empezaron a llover y bueno algo salio de mi loca mente,jeje, no te preocupes que no esta olvidado ese fic, es mi primer bebe y ni loca lo abandono, de ya te prometo que jamás abandonaré nada de lo que me proponga (claro mientras la vida me lo permita...) y te prometo que para el otro fin de semana subiré un nuevo capitulo, ya di suficiente tiempo para que la gente de su opinión, gracias por comentar y por tu apoyo!:),ojala te guste el capi! un saludos nos leemos!besos!

Kumyakane: Hola! ay que bueno que te guste :)...ojala este capi te mantenga enganchada todavía con la historia, solo queda un capitulo no más...nos leemos saludos y gracias por comentar!:)

Bueno gente me despido...en breve les tendré un nuevo capi de atrevida!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**ENCUENTROS CASUALES**

Capítulo 4

Era un nuevo día, despertó temprano ya que esa tarde se iría a Kumamoto, el día anterior había terminado de arreglar todo para partir y estaba todo pronto, el apartamento lo conservaría por un tiempo, ya que con su nuevo salario no habría problema, él cual antes de por sí no era malo. Estaba acomodando todo y revisando los cajones para no olvidarse nada importante, fue en ese momento que encontró un papel... uno que hacía tiempo no leía, la nota que le dejo esa noche... esa maravillosa noche que lo marco para siempre, la noche en la que entrego su corazón y supo lo que era amar intensamente...lo leyó por última vez y con pesar la volvió a guardar en su cajón, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho.

-Hasta nunca...Akane...-dijo lastimero y tras cerrar el cajón bajo la llave de la luz para dejarlo a oscuras viendo su cama...la misma cama donde la soñó y añoró por dos años, sintiendo que así como dejaba esa habitación la dejaba a ella... y toda posibilidad de volver a verla.

Estaba ya fuera de su edificio, cuando ve como se acerca alguien de frente, resultando ser el mozo que lo atendía en ese bar que frecuentaba justamente por ella, por un momento lo quiso tomar como una señal para que no se fuera, pero prefirió no hacerse más la cabeza con esas cosas.

-Ryoga que tal?-dijo amigable al verlo cerca.

-Oh!Hola Ranma!-saludo y al verlo cargando tantas cosas le generó curiosidad así que pregunto- te vas de viaje?

-Algo así... en realidad me mudo a Kumamoto...

-Kumamoto? vaya te vas lejos... un pena ya no tenerte seguido por el bar, y porque te vas si se puede saber?

-Si... los voy a extrañar... me transfieren por el trabajo, ya sabes...- dijo un poco resignado, le gustaba vivir en Tokio dentro de todo.

-Si entiendo... ya no tendré lindas chicas preguntando por ti... a veces hasta aprovechaba y conseguía su teléfono-decía lastimero en tono de broma.

-Bueno... supongo que alguien más aparecerá-respondió con una sonrisa ante los disparates con lo que le salía.

-Ojala... oye es más la última que fue ni el papel me agarraste... era muy linda, hasta su nombre lo era-él lo vio desinteresado en lo que le contaba pero no quería ser grosero- como era el nombre... Atame...o Asemi... mmmm... algo así... creo que era Asemi sí...- dijo con convicción.

-Como sea amigo no me interesa...bueno ojalá te vuelva a ver!ahí llego mi taxi... mucha suerte Ryoga!adiós!-y procedió a despedirse de ese chico con el que siempre se llevó bien, era simpático...

-Suerte para ti!Adiós!-y vio como se alejaba en un taxi para luego decir en voz alta golpeando con un puño la palma de su otra mano-Akane! ese era su nombre...Akane T. pero que cabeza la mía... bueno ya no importa-y encogiéndose de hombros retomo su camino.

Iba en el taxi observando el camino melancólico, extrañaría la ciudad, y se iba realmente lejos, una parte de el no quería irse, le decía que se quedara que cometía un error...pero otra parte decía que no podía seguir así, debía cambiar los aires, ver caras nuevas, lugares nuevos, quizás así supere su amor frustrado... de repente nuevamente se le vinieron imágenes y recuerdos de ella... sacudió la cabeza para alejarlos, no podía arrepentirse ahora... sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir el taxi detenerse.

-Ya estamos en el aeropuerto muchacho...- dijo el señor que manejaba.

-Muchas gracias... cuanto es?- y procedió a pagarle lo que le indicó el hombre para luego bajar sus pertenencias.

Ya con sus cosas en mano se dispuso a ingresar al aeropuerto, venía algo retrasado por culpa del tránsito así que iba a paso acelerado.

Ya con todo en orden se dispuso a abordar el avión, los tiempos le dieron justos para todo el proceso así que estaba apurado yendo hasta el sector que indicaba la señora en el altavoz, iba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no vio a la joven que se acercaba igual de distraída que el de frente, así que inevitablemente chocaron sus hombros generando un pequeño golpe.

-Dishulfe...-él como traía unos papeles en la boca debido a lo apurado que estaba por no perder el avión no se le llegó a entender nada de lo que dijo al disculparse.

-Oh!disculpe...-dijo la joven distraída y prosiguió su camino interesada en el folleto que iba leyendo siendo su motivo de distracción sin percatarse con la persona que llegó a chocar y tampoco pudo reconocer su voz ya que no se le entendía.

Pero él al oír esa voz quedó en un pequeño trance, generando que se le cayeran los papeles de la boca y quedara con la vista perdida, él conocía esa voz...estaba seguro quien era su dueña... la reconocería en cualquier lugar, era ella... estaba seguro que era ella... sin perder más tiempo se giro a buscarla con la mirada, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la cruzó, y el aeropuerto estaba lleno... él sentía como el corazón le latía acelerado al reconocer su voz, era ella no tenía dudas, su cuerpo se lo decía, eran las mismas sensaciones que sintió hace dos años... empezó a buscarla desesperado sin importarle si perdía el vuelo, la buscaba entre la gente como loco y gritaba su nombre pero no la encontraba...

Luego de media hora de buscarla sin parar se sentó en unas bancas dentro del aeropuerto, resignado a que o lo imagino o volvió a perderla... no podía creer que realmente la haya cruzado y no pudo ni siquiera hablar con ella, y para colmo de males perdió el vuelo... estaba seguro que era su voz la que sintió... eso solo generó que todos sus sentimientos se reavivaran. Frustrado y cansado de todo se colocó la cara entre ambas manos con los codos en sus rodillas , sintiéndose desesperado y agotado...

Metido en sus pesares estaba, cuando siente una presencia que se le acerca, pero decidió ignorarla...sea la persona que sea no tenía ánimos de nada.

-Disculpe señor... podría usted decirme donde esta informes?- preguntó ella al joven que estaba sentado pero no podía observarle el rostro.

Él ante sentir esa dulce y melodiosa voz se quedo estupefacto...saco lentamente sus manos de su rostro mientras lo levantaba con cierto temor a estar equivocado, y al tener frente a sus ojos a la dueña de esa voz no pudo evitar agrandar los ojos con sorpresa y sintiendo que algo dentro de él renacía.

-Ak...Akane...eres tu...-dijo anonadado y feliz de tener a la mujer que soñaba desde hace dos años y ansiaba ver frente a sus ojos-realmente eres tu...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa sin moverse de su asiento.

-Ranma...eres tu Ranma...-dijo sorprendida y con una mano cubriendo su boca.

Él al ver que realmente era ella se paro rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros viéndola de pies a cabeza descubriendo que estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

-Akane!-dijo feliz y la abrazo fuerte contra si sin poder creer que al fin la tenía entre sus brazos nuevamente-no puedo creer que seas tu...-dijo en un susurro sin soltarla,embriagándose con su calor y ese exquisito aroma que extraño con locura... la necesito tanto...

-Ranma... pero que haces aquí... te vas?- pregunto con tristeza que el percibió en sus ojos.

-Si...digo no... no me voy no... estas hermosa...- dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientas acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja con suma ternura- Akane... no te imaginas como te extrañe...- dijo sin abandonar su estado de ensoñación.

-Yo jamás te olvide Ranma... en todo este tiempo, siempre estuviste en mi mente... esa noche para mi significo mucho...- dijo sonrojada sin dejar de ver esos ojos azules por lo que tantas noches soñó.

-De verdad lo dices?- pregnuto ilusionado, vio como asentía así que se animo a hacer algo que añoraba desde hace mucho- supongo que no hay problema...-susurro cerca de sus labios insinuante mientras la acercaba más a él con intenciones de besarla.

-No... ninguno...-dijo en susurro también sin despegar su vista de esos sensuales labios masculinos que añoró desde que lo dejo en ese hotel por dos años.

Y él ante su permiso se dedico a besarlos, sintiendo de nuevo ese dulce y adictivo sabor que tanto extraño y que dudaba no volver a probar, la beso lentamente degustando sus labios en sensuales movimientos hipnotizándolos a ambos, sintiendo su aterciopelada boca entre la suya envolviéndolos a ambos en una mezcla de sensaciones más fuertes a las que recordaban... sintiendo dentro como su ser explotaba de dicha al volver a sentir como ese lado vacío era llenado con la esencia del otro.

Se separaron lentamente extrañando al instante ya el calor y sabor de la boca del otro...ya culminando el beso él le dijo sobre sus labios suavemente.

-Akane... no vuelvas a irte...

Ella lo quedo mirando con una brillo único en sus ojos y en susurro le respondió.

-No Ranma... si me lo pides no me volveré a ir... si lo hice una vez es porque tu tenías pareja y me dijiste creer amarla... no me sentí capas de interponerme... pero para mi esa noche me marco de forma absoluta... y bueno pedí mi transferencia a Tokio para buscarte... no aguantaba más la intriga de saber si tu llegaste a sentir algo igual o solo era yo la que se quedo con todo esto dentro...-dijo sin dejar de verlo- tu me marcaste Ranma Saotome... sellaste mi corazón a fuego con tu nombre...

-Eso... eso quiere decir que tu... tu...-dijo viéndola emocionado y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado ante la posibilidad maravillosa que estaba considerando ante sus palabras.

-Si Ranma... se que sonará tonto, absurdo, hasta loco...pero... te amo...

-Ak-Akane...- dijo sorprendido y muy feliz de saberse correspondido.

-Espera escúchame... -dijo ella intentando liberar de una vez su atormentado corazón por el gran error que cometió-yo me enamore de ti esa noche... desde que me aleje de tu lado no he podido sacarte de mi mente... por eso te fui a buscar al bar en el que nos conocimos hace unas noches cuando vine a arreglar unos trámites para ver si sabían de ti y te deje mi numero con el mozo...- dijo sonrojada de todo lo que le estaba diciendo y de por fin liberar esos sentimientos que guardo por dos años.

-En el bar... entonces eras tu?- dijo sorprendido de lo que le dijo- pero... me pasaron mal tu nombre por eso no me intereso...- dijo impactado de que la tuvo a su alcance y por culpa de las malas jugadas del destino no la localizo antes, pero eso ya no importaba ahora la tenía para él y lo mejor de todo es que se quedaría a su lado.

-Entonces... ya no estas en pareja?- pregunto con miedo.

Él sonrió ante su pregunta y le respondió.

-No, hace mucho que terminamos... Akane para mi esa noche también fue única... desde ahí no volví a ser el mismo, te soñaba, te añoraba,estaba loco por ti... te intente buscar... yo también descubrí algo cuando estuvimos juntos... y es que me robaste el corazón Akane... me enamore también de ti... te amo, no imaginas cuanto-dijo al final en un susurro sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla más apasionadamente mientras ella devolvía gustosa el beso y dichosa de lo que le confesaba sintiéndose plena de que al fin estuviera con el hombre que la cautivo en tan solo una noche, que le robo su razón de ser con sus besos y sus caricias...que la dejo embrujada con su sabor y el calor de su cuerpo...y para aumentar su dicha era igualmente correspondida...

Él estaba igual de feliz por como se dieron las cosas, al fin la tendía para él, al fin suplantaría tantas noches de soledad a su lado, al fin tendría con quien compartir su alegrías y sus tristezas, al fin tendría su complemento consigo... esa mujer... esa hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos besándola con todo su amor era la que lo sacaría del profundo pozo donde se encontraba para acompañarlo a un mundo diferente, donde podría saber lo que es estar con la mujer que uno ama, compartir cada noche, cada amanecer y saber que al despertar ella estará ahí, que siempre lo acompañara, saber que la tendrá para compartir cada detalle de la vida a su lado, y lo mejor era saberse correspondido con la misma fuerza...

Y de la mano entre risas y pequeñas muestras de afecto salieron a una nueva vida... a enfrentar un nuevo destino... pero juntos y amándose profundamente, porque sabían que la vida les daría pruebas y múltiples obstáculos, pero eso que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado grande como para romperse, ya que cuando consigues la persona que te complementa te hace más fuerte y resistente a las batallas que te toque enfrentar y eso ambos lo sabían... Pero ya vendría todo eso... por mientras se dedicarían a disfrutar del otro y amarse como deseaban desde que sus caminos se cruzaron pero que por tomar decisiones incorrectas el destino se dispuso a separarlos... pero eso quedo en el pasado, solo les quedaba disfrutar de la presencia y el amor del otro... y agradecer a los encuentros casuales...

.

.

.

FIN...

* * *

Bueno esta pequeña historia llego a su fin... se me cayó el tarro de azúcar al final no?...bueno no lo puedo evitar soy una romántica muy cursi...jaja, ojala les haya gustado!gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad!y agradezco si dejan sus comentarios para saber que les pareció tanto el final como la historia en si...llegue a considerar subir la historia desde la prespectiva de Akane... mmm...no se si sería interesante ya que el final ya se sabe...jeje, pero no se tengo otros proyectos quizas en un futuro segun si ustedes les interesa,:).

Agradecimientos especiales a: Xandryx, Ranma-K, Akarly, Asv, Bry,Dilana Li, Nancyricoleon, Sakurita Saotome, Akaneyalimeth17, Kubuii, Rosa Palaciostuqueza, Kumyakane, Azucenas45 por darme su apoyo y su opinión en este fic y también a AnyRak, Akaneyamileth17, Rosa Palaciosturqueza, Cochintna y Lisa 2307 por agregar esta historia a Favoritos y Followers, gracias de corazón :).

Respondo reviews:

Asv: Hola amiga!muchas gracias por comentnar, bueno pues llegó a su fin la historia...cortita como prometí,jeje, ojala te haya gustado el capi, fue bien meloso al final a mi gusto...pero bueno a mi como me encanta lo dulce(hablando en terminos generales ;) ) no me molesta...jaja, bueno mi loquis amiga nos leemos en otro proyecto muchas gracias por apoyarme en cada nueva idea, eres un sol, te adoro(ya te lo había dicho verdad?...y que importa no me cansaré de repertirlo!;) ) bueno me despido por ahora no leeremos en la próxima actualización que libere, besos te quiero!cuídate!

Nancyricoleon: Amiga! y que te pareció el final? ojala te haya gustado...fue bien meloso...pero no lo puedo evitar, cuando la historia es muy dramática (a mi gusto y alcance claro) me gusta compensarlo con un final así de dulzón...bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y seguir la historia!eres de hierro!;), un beso y un abrazo grande!cuídate!

Akarly: Hola!si no hay duda que algo les tenía preparado...ojala te haya gustado el final que le di...como ya dije fue bien dulce(es que yo al igual que muchos tengo un trauma por la falta de un final romántico con estos personajes...TT_TT...porque Rumiko...porque...?...XD)bueno volviendo a la realidad...jeje...muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir la historia,:), cuídate un beso grande y un abrazo!

Azucenas45: Hola!bueno gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!:), ojala te haya gustado el final que le di...fue un historia cortita pero tanto amarga como dulce...ojala te haya dejado conforme, bueno un beso!cuídate!

Bueno gente hermosa por hoy no tengo nada más para ustedes, pero mañana terminare el capi nuevo de atrevida así que se los publicare en la tarde supongo, nos veremos en un nuevo proyecto o en los que ya tengo en curso,;),me despido!

Natalia Saotme Tendo


End file.
